


the diamond mine

by rzbrrii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pale Polyamory, Pale Porn, Pale Prostitution, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Prostitution, im embarrassed to have written this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: aka: the au were they all work at a pale brothel and pap each otherkarkat, desperate for a job, applies for a position at The Diamond Mine, a pale brothel. Poly Happensmy first fanfic so please be nice to me.





	1. The Diamond Mine

The address I had found online wasn’t even a street. I walk down an alley, crowded with fire escapes that make me feel trapped, ironically, and lit with a fluorescent rainbow. I look down at my phone to check that I have the right address: 13 Elizabeth Street (with the footnote “please use back door; around corner”) and yep, I'm around that corner. I walk little farther, paying attention to the signs around me until i see a (fittingly) pale pink diamond with “The Diamond Mine” scrawled in endearingly messy cursive. I stop at the door. 

I look down at my outfit; I tried my best to look cute: leggings, fuzzy cardigan, lacy underwear, the works. I’m still not convinced I look fully pap-able but it's too late to turn back now. I knock and it echos in the silence of the night. At least in my head it does, in reality it gets eaten by the sound of traffic on Elizabeth street. I take three deep breathes as my heart rate speeds up dramatically. The door swings open and I am greeted by a tall, skeletal troll with a large mess of kinky-curly hair atop a thin face. He’s at least a foot taller than me, maybe more. He smiles down. 

“So, you’re the applicant!” His voice is vaguely bubbly, as though he’s inexplicably giddy with excitement. 

“Yeah,” I say, unsure of how to go about this.

“So what's your name, bro?” He grins a wide smile that stretches from ear to ear in an almost literal sense. I stand up straighter as I gain confidence; this guy seems friendly. 

“Karkat Vantas,” I say, reaching out my hand. He extends his lazily, shakes, and waves me in. 

“Gamzee Markara, Nice t’meet you.” He leans back lazily in his chair as he sits at a desk in the corner. I sit in the chair across from him. 

“So what about your paperwork?” He kicks his feet up onto the desk as I awkwardly hand him my resume. He looks at it vaguely then tosses it to the side. 

“So you don't got any experience, that's okay man, you're cute and that's all that really matters. How much pay you expecting” 

“To be honest I was mostly excited about the room and board” I respond. He takes a sticky note and writes my name and a wage slightly above minimum on it. He sticks it to the computer then turns back to me. 

“Well Buddy, ya got the job.”


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd hope y'all dont mind 
> 
> also my tumblr is Humanfruitsalad so if you like me go follow that

I turn up the next day, promptly at 2 pm, as instructed, with a duffel bag of my belongings, and knock at the door. Gamzee answers again. He’s dressed in pajamas, but not the cute kind that makes you wanna squeeze someone til they pop like palestars usually dress. Instead he’s in grey, stain-splattered, too-short sweatpants and a fitted tank top. His shirt clings to his uncomfortably-visible ribs. I realize i'm staring and force my eyes to his face. 

“Hey buddy, you better be wicked motherfucking excited about this tour.” He grins lazily, tilting his head to one side. 

“Fuck Yeah” I respond with a smile of my own. Gamzee leads me in and tells me to leave my duffel on the desk. He then walks through a door with a curtain of pearls over it and waves his arm for me to follow. 

The first room is large and with cushy chairs, couches, and beanbags scattered about. There's a bar on one side with a sign above declaring “Hot Beverages : $3”. It's rather cheap but I assume the quantity of tea and hot chocolate bought makes up for it. I take a moment to observe the room. Trolls, all dressed similarly to Gamzee in casual pajamas, all sitting around chatting and cuddling.

A muscular troll with a broken horn is flopped on a beanbag with a petite girl in a beanie curled up in his lap purring as he stroked her hair. A curly horned girl sat in the armchair next them chatting with broken-horn and a boy with prosthetic legs in a wheelchair. Two short haired girls, one with a cane, one with a pixie cut, are cross-legged on a leather couch playing cards. Two more (a boy with a dyed hair and a girl with dreadlocks and goggles) are making out shamelessly on the floor. Gamzee stands quietly as they all slowly take notice of him. 

“Is this the new guy, Gam?” says the boy with purple streaks in his hair. 

“Fuck yeah he is” Gamzee grabs my hand and raises it above my head “This is Karkat” He pulls me into a hug. “Welcome to the team” he says as he pats me on the back. The room around me cheers and claps. I awkwardly smile and wave. 

We make brief introductions (I try in vain to remember all the names) and soon it devolves into casual conversation. Gamzee turns to the girl who had introduced herself as Aradia. 

“Do you know where Sollux is?” he asks 

“He hiding in his room” she responds 

“Well we’re about to barge in, He’s got himself a roommate now” Gamzee grins.

“Oh i'm sure he’ll be thrilled” Her sarcasm is palpable. I, myself, am also fucking thrilled to know my roommate is apparently that antisocial. 

Gamzee leads me through another curtained door too a hallway lined with doors like a hotel. He stopped at room #2.   
Opening the door, the room is… relatively clean, but the trash is full and one of the closets overstuffed like it had been haphazardly thrown into tidiness that morning. 

“So I see you actually cleaned the fuck up for once” Gamzee laughs 

“Only ‘cause FF made me” he grumbles. His voice is nasally with a slight lisp. He turns away from the computer he’d been glued to and to me. 

“What's you name asshole” 

“Its karkat, you dick” I snap back.

He sighs “Alriiiiiiiight KK calm your tits” (Gamzee, who i hadn't noticed leaving, returns with my bag) Sollux rolls over. He’s in nothing but boxers and is of a flimsy build. He stands and throws on a sweatshirt, tugging it as it catches on his dual-horns. 

“Top bunks yours” He states and returns to the colorful numbers on the screen. I spend the next hour unpacking silently.


	3. Training

As I finish unpacking, a knock comes from the closed door of our room. A troll I had seen earlier, with long horns extending outwards horizontally, stands there. Now he’s wearing the traditional outfit of a pale-prostitute: a onesie. His is white with cow-like black splotches. He hands me one of my own, which is red with a hood. 

“Here, See if this fits,” he says, “I'm Tavros, in case you forgot.” 

I pull the onesie over the pajama shorts and tank top I’m wearing. It’s slightly tight around my wide hips, but otherwise it fits. 

“I didn’t forget,” I say, “Weren’t you in a wheelchair earlier?”

“Umm,” he hesitates, “Yeah, but I only need it sometimes. My prosthetics are new so the muscles I need to walk aren’t really fully developed yet so… yeah..wheelchair.”

I nod and he leads me down the hallway, stopping at the main room, which is filling slowly with my co-workers taking their places. Soon, everyone gathers and Gamzee opens for business. A short line of people trickle in and choose their favorite troll to snuggle with. 

Tavros turns to me and says, “This is where I usually am during business hours and where you’ll be once you're trained. But, first, we have to spend today teaching you the basic skills.” 

“Basic skills?” I mumble in confusion as Tavros leads me down another hallway to a room with a door labeled “Training.” I walk through the door and my body freezes at what I see. In the center of the small room in a large padded piling platform covered in blankets. Tavros crawls into the pile cheerfully, wrapping himself in a furry blanket with a smile that falls when he sees me standing at the door with my jaw dropped halfway to the floor, shaking. 

“Are you okay?” He seems genuinely concerned. “Umm, it not a big deal or anything, we do this with all the newbies, and I’ve been here the longest so I usually do it,” he says in an apologetic tone. 

“I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!” I shout. I am completely overwhelmed.

Tavros raises an eyebrow before huffing a nervous laugh. “Dude, you applied to a job at a brothel and you’ve never piled anyone, ever?” 

I cross my arms in a defensive stance. “What's your point?” I make an effort not to shout.

He sighs good naturedly but I get the feeling he’s still laughing on the inside. “It's alright dude, chill. I have to show you how anyway.” He gestures for me to join him and I do.


	4. here have some pale porn yay!

Crawling into a pile with Tavros is one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. He’s mere inches away. Our baggy onesies are touching and I can practically feel the heat of his skin. It’s distracting in the most exhilarating of ways but I manage to catch the tail end of his words. 

“..usually start with kissing.” He reaches up and strokes the side of my cheek, the softness of his palm sends shivers down my spine. 

“You can pap me too if you want,” he mumbles and my hand is immediately at his jawline, glossing along his peach-fuzz. He giggles and whispers something about it tickling then leans in and presses his lips against mine. They’re vaguely squishy. Soft and warm. His hands run through my hair and I rest mine over his shoulders. I scoot closer.

“Can I sit on your lap?” he asks into my parted lips. I mumble back an affirmative and pull him on. The way he fits against my body is like a jigsaw puzzle, every curve connecting and absorbing his heat. He pulls our lips apart and I practically whimper as he pulls down my zipper and presses his hands to my chest. He makes eye contact and I am struck by how large and gorgeous his brown eyes are, with lashes that gather thickly at the outer end. I shudder out a breathe as he whispers, “Hold me.” 

I wrap my hands around his waist and grab gently at the extra flesh around his hips. My other arm roams higher and curls around his shoulders, pulling him to my chest. He hums contently and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck as I unzip his onesie and pull it off his shoulders until it pools ‘round his lap. I crave contact with his skin. 

Tavros is reduced to purrs as I explore his torso. It's more statuesque than I would have expected, with firm chest muscles and a slightly soft stomach. His nipples are pierced with golden barbels that stand out against his silver skin. My hands find themselves at his padded rib cage. He giggles as a run individual fingers down them. I dip my face to his neck and suck on the warm skin. He whimpers and it's the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. 

“You're beautiful,” I whisper emphatically. He is. I reach down and tickle his stomach. He chuckles and hums, practically snoring now. I squish his hips again before caressing his back. I squeeze him tight, running my index finger down the bump of his spine. He gasps longingly then goes slack against me. 

“Please!” His voice cracks achingly and he collapses in sleep before he finishes his sentence, utterly relaxed. I twist the two of us carefully then lean back against a large pillow and I am quickly asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is humanfruitsalad! Please come talk to me!!


	5. sollux

Gamzee wakes us by barging in at 6 am and announcing that it is morning. Tavros groans good naturedly and rolls off me and onto his back. I open my eyes to squint and glare as hard as I can before rolling back face-first into the pillow. Gamzee laughs and pulls the blankets off us. I throw a pillow at him and he catches it.

“Morning!” he cheers. Tavros sits up, unfortunately, so I do too. We get up and Gamzee leads us into the meal hall where he begins picking out lucky charms marshmallows and putting them in a bowl without milk or actual cereal as he talks. “So, you feel ready for work tonight?” 

I blanche and almost choke on the glass of milk I’m sipping. The answer is no-not-at-all but I and nod anyway.

“Ahhh you're all embarrassed! It's ok everyone gets that way after they’re with Tavros, he’s one of the best,” Gamzee responds with a wink at the troll behind me. 

“No!” Tavros splutters in between coughs. Its seems he did not avoid choking on his milk as well as I did. 

“Yes you are...” Gamzee teases back. Tavros makes a noise like a cow being tortured and laughs awkwardly as Gamzee scoots onto the bench next to him. I slip out. Whatever they're about to do seems private. 

I open to the door to room two and light floods in. Sollux is sitting in the dark, illuminated by the bluish glow of his laptop screen. He is wrapped in a blanket with heavily bagged eyes as though he didn’t sleep at all. He doesn’t glance at me. 

“Hey,” I say, and he remains glued to his screen. 

“So he sent you to TV, did he?” Sollux’s voice is dripping in... something.

I take a second to register that TV is Tavros. “Yeah…” I feel oddly defensive, “He said he’d been here the longest.” 

Sollux huffs. “True technically. But Gamzee just doesn't know how good I am because he’s too infatuated with stupid perfect Tavr…” He trails off and finally makes eye contact. “Don't tell people about this,” he snarls. 

I nod and sit down on the floor beside his bed. He sighs and closes his computer. 

“I sorry,” He shakes his head as though to destroy a thought “Tavros isn’t bad or anything, Gamzee is just better.” 

I nod, mildly apprehensive. 

“Anyway how was your papping?” He says it like it's nothing. Like it a perfectly normal conversation topic. 

“Good,” I blush heavily.

He hums. “Are you nervous?” he asks. 

I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding and practically laugh out loud. “Extremely.”

Sollux pushes his glasses into his hair and raises one eyebrow “Wanna practice?” 

Oh. OH. “Sure,” I squeak.

Sollux gestures for me to join him on the bed. I crawl up next to him and he immediately pushes my onesie off my shoulders. “No uniform when you're not working.” 

“Is that a rule?”

“It's my rule. Now show me what TV taught you,” he says as he pulls off his greasy tshirt. 

“Um... kissing first?” I say. Sollux blinks, adjusting his jostled glasses. 

“Alright.”

His lips connect with mine and I quickly notice that he is much more energetic than Tavros was. Our fangs clank together and hook on eachothers lower lips. He nibbles on mine more purposely. It tugs and stings and soon is raw and sensitive. He pulls back and then presses his mouth against mine once more. No tongue or fangs in this one, just the feeling of his rough, chapped lips. It's so chaste it's painful but it's perfect and feels satisfying deep in my soul. 

My hands find themselves at Sollux's ribcage. It juts out elegantly and I can feel his lungs expanding against the tips of my fingers. They feel vibrative and almost numb. My hands fall to his hip bones and caress them carefully. He feels so fragile I could scream. His skin is velvety soft. 

Sollux is slightly taller than me and when he looks down his nose nuzzles into my hair. He shushes and pets me before mumbling into my ear.

“Do you wanna tell me what you’re nervous about?”

I laugh into the crook of his neck, “I’m just... I don't know... I’ve never really done this before. Tavros was my first time and that was just... training. I’ve never been with someone who's actually attracted to me.” 

Sollux pulls back abruptly. His facial expression is slightly hurt. “Well you are now.” 

There's a beat of silence. “I thought you liked Gamzee.”

His expression falls and he breaks eye contact with a slight frown. His brow furrows and he sighs. “I like you too, and besides...” his voice cracks, “Gamzee’s not important right now.” Tears well at the corner of his eyes before spilling over the bottom and pouring down his face.

“Hey...” I start. He sniffles like he's trying to be subtle and looks back at me pathetically. His lips wobble. 

“I'm sorry!” He gasps before throwing himself at me and burrowing his wet nose into my neck. He gasps out a sob and I wrap my arms around him, squeezing tightly. 

“How long has it been?”

“Oh god since forever; I’ve known Gamzee since we were kids but he's never had eyes for anyone but stupid. Fucking. Tavros. Nitram.” 

His words are bitter and punctuated, spoken through gritted teeth. He sounds wrecked and sorrowful. It’s difficult to listen to. 

He is sobbing onto my shoulder, I shush him quietly. Whispering comfort into his ears, his is shuddering and shaking silently, but he stills as I pet his hair. Soon he is soundly asleep in my arms.


End file.
